


Girl Talk

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff for Jade. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

"So, how are you?"

Erin is smiling, she knows how Katie is, she can see how happy she is, but then, she likes when Katie can barely contain her happiness. 

"I'm great... last night John and I..."

She falls silent, then starts again. 

"Last night I got into a fight with my husband... I told him to take what's his and leave..."

She pauses, clearly close to laughing, then adds. 

"He picked me up and walked right out the door..."

Erin laughs as she finishes, her smirk clear. 

"That man adores you..."

"I know. He's the kindest man I've ever known... and smart... and funny... and so willing to act the fool when we argue just to get me to laugh..."

"He also won't walk away from you... ever."

"I know."

Katie smiles. 

"I love it."


End file.
